Dark Lord's Son
by Harrypfan2001
Summary: What if Voldemort had sensed Harry's power when he went to kill him? What if Harry was raised by the Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Prolouge

Summary: What if Voldemort had sensed Harry's power when he went to kill him? What if Harry had been raised by the Dark Lord?

AN: This is my first fic, please be nice! J

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter.

A dark figure stood at the nursery room door.

"No! Not Harry! Take me, kill me instead! Have mercy!"

Voldemort ended the foolish woman's rambling with a quick 'Avada Kedavra'. He slowly advanced on the lump in the blankets of the crib. He raised his wand and had the Killing Curse right on the edge of his lips when he felt it. A powerful magic with great potential pulsing from the baby before him.

The Dark lord thought,'_ What would be better than turning the wizarding world's own savior against them?'_

He sheathed his wand and cradled the baby with that thought.

_'You are mine.' _He smiled maliciously and then, disappeared without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your d

Welcome to the Hogwarts Express

AN: Ginny and Harry aren't meeting for a year. Sorry… maybe I can get them to meet sooner… Any suggestions? Also, since Voldy never tried to kill Harry, he's not a spirit…or whatever he was in Harry's first year, and Quirrell's not possessed. Not much action here.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter... :(

_Nearly 10 years later…_

"My Lord?" asked a boy of eleven years old kneeling before a dark figure.

"Yes, son. You must go to Hogwarts under the false name of Harry McGrath, a Muggleborn. Be sorted into any house but Slytherin, to lower that meddling Dumbledore's suspicions. Secretly observe Dumbledore, the staff of Hogwarts, and the students and record their weaknesses, strengths, and potential. I will send word to you through the diary. Is this all clear?" Voldemort answered, gazing down at his heir and adopted son.**(You know, the Horcrux from The Chamber of Secrets?) **

"Yes, My Lord. I will not fail you."

_At King's Cross Station…_

Harry had just been dropped off by the few of the non-Azkabanned Death Eaters and was standing in front of Platform 9 in his glamourized form, brown hair and blue gray eyes. 'Act like a Mudblood' the Death Eaters had said. In other words, act clueless and stupid.

He approached a group of redheaded children and their mother. From their trunks and owl, he was SURE they were wizards. He decided to play his part as a 'Mudblood'.

"H-hello, ma'am. Would you please tell me how to get to the platform?" Harry asked and tried his best to act timid and clueless.

"Oh, hello there, dear. Of course I will! Just run right into the barrier between 9 and 10. Don't be scared. ",smiled the plump redheaded woman in the crowd, "Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er-okay," said Harry.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. He started to walk toward it and, with gracefulness, walked right through a brick wall.

ocument here...


	3. Chapter 3

Journey to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for the whole story. I'm getting bored of writing this every chapter. I do not own Harry Potter! Or anything to do with him! I'm only a bored kid writing this for fun! Now on to the story.

Harry blinked at the scene before him. There were many people milling around in gaudy purple wizard hats and bright blue cloaks.

'_Wow. Father was right. Light wizards really __are__ strange.'_ He thought as he boarded the train and entered an empty compartment.

He effortlessly lifted his heavy trunk (the feather-light charm had worn off _ages_ ago) due to years of training with his father and the higher-classed Death Eaters and settled into the seat, his back straight and hands folded, the way the Dark Lord had taught him, waiting for Draco. He and a couple of the inner circle Death Eater's children were the only ones aware of his real identity. Just then the door swung open revealing Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Hello, Harry." Draco greeted, and Crabbe and Goyle grunted in a way of greeting.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked, mock surprised.

"Only you sit like that. And Father said you were in this compartment." He replied sitting himself across from Harry. Crabbe and Goyle settled in, one next to Harry and one, Draco, kind of like bodyguards.

"So, which House? I'm going to Ravenclaw, Father said not to get sorted to Slytherin, so Ravenclaw's the next best choice." Harry questioned, making small talk.

"I don't have any restrictions from Father, so I guess Slytherin. And yeah, Ravenclaw is the next best House. Imagine if you went to Hufflepuff!"

Harry winced." Father would _kill _me. Like literally."

Just then a red-haired boy slammed open the door and strode in. He was the same boy Harry had seen with the woman he had asked on how to get in the barrier.

"Hey, you. You're Muggleborn, right? You couldn't get in the barrier… Anyway don't mix with people like Malfoy. I can help you there. Name's Ron, Ron Weasley." He sneered, holding out his hand to shake.

"Well Weasel, I think I can make my own friends, without any help from _you_." Harry replied coldly, deliberately mispronouncing the boy's name.

Weasley flushed bright red. "Well, don't come to me when you find you're wrong!" He sputtered turning and staggered out of the door he came through.

Harry sighed. "Will we have to deal with imbeciles like him all the time?"

"Trust me, Weasley's a right blood traitor, and he's poorer than _dirt._ Father's told me all about how his father lumbers around babbling about _Muggles_. " Draco replied, glaring at the door.

After a couple moments of talking and munching on treats from the snack cart, and changing into school robes, the door swung open, revealing a bushy-haired, large toothed girl.

"WHAT!" yelled Draco, annoyed at being interrupted while he was looking for an Agrippa chocolate frog card.

" I only wanted to ask you if you've seen a toad. And you shouldn't be so rude." sniffed the girl haughtily.

"Well, we havn't and Draco's was looking for Agrippa, so you shouldn't interrupt him either, its rude too." Harry replied in a cool, dismissing tone.

She sniffed again and walked away, her nose in the air.

"Is she trying to make her nose fly or something?" Harry asked Draco with a sneer in place.

"Her nose is going to fall off. Help me find Agrippa? I got Morgana _again._"

Soon the train arrived at Hogwarts and Harry got his first glimpse of the great castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sorting

As Harry hopped off the train he heard a loud, gruff voice shouting, "Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years!"

He turned and saw either a huge man or a half giant was the owner of the voice. Quickly he followed Draco and his goons **(I'm just gonna call Crabbe and Goyle goons when they're with Drakey 'k?) **into a small boat. Slowly the boat began to move through the water. He heard the other first years oooh and ahh at the castle. He smirked.

"They are easy to impress, huh?," He whispered to Draco.

"I know. Light wizards just don't have the self-control" Draco replied, shaking his head mockingly.

Soon they arrived at the large metal doors of Hogwarts. The large man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood at the entrance. She had a very stern face and was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here"

She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed the Professor across the stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school was already there- but McGonagall showed the first years to a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Prof. McGonagall. (McGonagall does huge speech and I won't write it cause I am lazy)

She left the Chamber. Harry sighed dramatically. He heard the other students drone on about what spells they wanted to use, what they thought they had to do to get sorted, and how worried they were. His Father had told them that they hadn't needed to do any spells.

Then someone screamed. He glanced, bored, at them, and saw about twenty ghosts stream through the back wall. Pearly-white and transparent, they hardly gave a glance at the new first years.

"Forgive and forget I say. "said a fat little monk.

"My dear Friar, we have given Peeves all the chances possible! He gives us all a bad name…even though he is not really a ghost…" replied a ghost in tights and ruffles.

The ghosts then drifted away and Professor McGonagall came back.

"Follow me please. In a LINE!" She ordered, turning and leading them through the double doors of the Great Hall.

Harry walked indifferently as the students around him whispered in awe of the Great Hall and of the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky. There was a black, old, ripped hat sitting on a stool in the middle of the hall. It opened its er…seam and began to sing:

**_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_**

**_But don't judge on what you see,_**

**_I'll eat myself if you can find_**

**_A smarter hat than me._**

**_You can keep your bowlers black,_**

**_Your top hats sleek and tall,_**

**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**

**_And I can cap them all._**

**_There's nothing hidden in your head _**

**_The Sorting Hat can't see,_**

**_So try me on and I will tell you_**

**_Where you ought to be._**

**_You might belong in Gryffindor, _**

**_Where dwell the brave at heart,_**

**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**

**_Set Gryffindors apart;_**

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _**

**_Yadda yeaddfhjdgjg_**

**_Gjgjkdsjafkjasf_**

**_Dshakfdshakfdsakfja_**

**_Dsahfkdsahfkdsafh_**

**_Dsfahfdkjsafhds_**

**_For I'm the Thinking Cap!_**

**(the songs not important so pretend the random letters mean something)**

The hall burst onto applause as the hat finished its song. Then the Sorting began.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said," Please put on the hat and sit on the stool. "Abbott, Hannah!

"Hufflepuff!

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw"

"Broclehurzt, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw"

And after many names, finally she called McGrath, Harry. Harry walked briskly to the stool placed the hat on his head, and sat on the stool back straight and head tall and proud when he heard a voice in his head.

_Hmmm…tricky…Voldemort doesn't want you in Slyhterin?_

_Don= not put me in Slytherin. Ravenclaw in preferred. _Harry thought back.

_Are you sure? Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell your secret. After all I am not a gossip hat. Now, go to _Ravenclaw!


End file.
